Army of Potter
by LordWolf77
Summary: Things changed in Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. Follow him through the turmoil of a new... Everything.
1. Chapter 1

For Harry James Potter, nothing made sense. Voldemort, the monster that murdered his parents had somehow used him to return to a mortal body. He killed the Hogwarts Champion. And now this.

"What do you mean I am no longer a Hogwarts Student?" The conversation was dense but calm.

"You are no longer within the Book of Admittance. Therefore, we can no longer keep you as a student. We both know your Magic has done nothing but grow these last few days, however, I believe that the Magic of the Goblet has worked against the Magic of the book. You see, when the Quill of Acceptance feels Magic in a child it attempts to write their name in our Book. If, let's assume, the child was only mildly magical, the book would close, refusing until the child shows enough magical merit. No one knows what that point is, only that it exists. If the child chooses to go to an alternative school, their name is stricken from our book. In your case, it has simply vanished. Almost as though you were never meant to attend Hogwarts at all."

"That doesn't even make sense." Harry was beginning to tremble. He was losing the only place he had ever called home. "What am I supposed to do now then?"

"There are options, though no magical school will allow you in, or could if they wanted. There are a few places… Though, none as… pleasant as here."

Harry simply stared at his Headmaster, waiting for his options.

The old man sighed loudly. "The first option is one I advise heavily against, though you may like the thought of it. You can move in with Sirius and get training from him. Homeschooling, while not common, is also not unheard of in the Wizarding World. While Sirius was a good prankster and Auror, he was not the best student. Another option is the Veela Enclave in France. While Miss Delacour trains at the Beauxbatons, there is a small school for those that do not have quarter blood or less.

"The third option is one I recommend most as it would keep the Ministry from having anything to do with you, keeping you out of the spot light and keeping news of Voldemort far from the limelight. However, this school runs nearly non-stop until they believe you are ready. You will also not be allowed your Wand until they have approved of its use. Worse yet, I can nearly assure you that unless you prove yourself no others will be allowed to join you. I for one think you can learn far more from this group than any other as it is the furthest thing from the Ministries control and they teach far more classes than are taught here."

"And that option is?"

"The Goblins of Gringotts."

Harry stared at the Headmaster, his head swimming slightly at the notion of other schools and places to learn new and unusual Magic. "Why those choices?"

"Those are the only places not magically tied to the Quill. If your name is not chosen by the Quill, you cannot be admitted. As your name is no longer in the Book… I am sorry Harry, these are the best choices I can give you."

Slowly, Harry stood from his chair in Dumbledore's office, literally with a plaque with his name on it from all the time he didn't spend here. Harry ran his fingers over the plaque. "This chair… it's actually the bed from the Hospital Wing, yes?" Dumbledore nodded, curious to the boy's thoughts. "This school has been my only home in my entire memory." Harry pulled his Wand from his pocket and used it to carve a small set of Runes on the plaque. Something he had learned over the course of the year, learning for the Tournament. "No offense Professor, but I am taking this bed with me." He turned back to the Headmaster.

"It was a special purchase of the school for the most hospitalized student to walk these halls. It is yours to take." The elder Wizard chuckled as the boy put on a slightly lopsided smile, just like his father.

"With that decided… I have a real apology to make to you Professor, and to you Fawkes. This Wand has been my partner since I was eleven… and it has been a most faithful companion. However, I can feel its Darkness. I didn't know it before the Third Task, but seeing Voldemort come back… It changed things. Confirmed something I was suspicious of earlier in the year. You created a Horcrux. The same Magic that brought Voldemort back. You used Fawkes to do it. That is why my Wand had the presence of Darkness in it." Dumbledore sat in a mildly troubled silence. "It's okay Professor. I understand pain, and how it can be used. However, I have made my decision on where to go, which is why I must apologize to you both." Harry took his Wand in both hands and unceremoniously snapped it in half, killing the Magic of the Wand.

Dumbledore cried out softly in pain, while Fawkes did the same. A tear slowly travelled down Dumbledore's cheek. "Thank you, Harry. That needed to be done. What is it you have decided?"

"Goblins. As much as I love Sirius, I agree he probably isn't the best teacher. And France is to intertwined with the Ministries for me to want to go there, besides, I have a small immunity to the Allure of Veela but that many all in one place, even I doubt I could handle that. What is next?"

"I write a letter. Get on the Express, say your goodbyes to your friends. From there, if I can get my way, you may have a friend joining you at the Leaky by the end of the week to join you as the first humans to attend the Gringotts Academy." The Headmaster stood up, fearful of Harry's knowledge of the Horcruxes but trusting his student to do the right thing. He shook the boy's hand. "I will be seeing you Harry. Just not as much as I would like."

The two said their good nights, the Professor off to write a few letters and Harry to bed. He had a lot of explaining to do on the Express tomorrow.

* * *

"What do you mean Goblins? Why are you going there?"

"I don't really have a choice Ron. I cannot come back to Hogwarts; the Wards wouldn't accept me. Dumbledore was clear, I have but few options. I have to go there or not learn Magic."

"You could learn from Sirius." Ron nearly yelled, his hand flailing.

"Yes, Sirius, the man who nearly failed out of Hogwarts more than once."

The group went relatively silent. Neville sat in the corner, joining them as most of the train was full. Hermione talked next. "Well, if what Dumbledore said was true, you'll learn some impressive things while you are there. That should help against Voldemort."

The rest of the train ride was silent among the group. Even Draco had the decency to leave them alone for once. Harry got off the train, hugging Hermione, and surprisingly Ginny, goodbye while waving off a ride from Mr. Weasley.

As the boy walked out of the Platform, he nearly ran into Vernon, alone from the looks of it. "Ah, boy, good. Let's be off."

"Actually, Uncle Vernon, I have the opportunity for us both. Follow me." Harry led the now even more angry Vernon into a small sitting Chamber off to the side for slight privacy. He sat on one side, slightly gesturing Vernon to the other. "Uncle Vernon, we both know you don't want me back in your house, but you continue to let me enter, no matter what I have or have not done to you and your family. Why?"

Vernon got confused. "Petunia would kill me if I didn't." His words seemed sincere, but something was missing.

"You are being paid, aren't you?"

Vernon blubbered slightly.

"I know. It was something set up when I was dropped on your doorstep. You were paid to care for me but used it all for Dudley. I am not mad Vernon. After I got my letter it was easy to deduce. I am simply telling you that you will get paid half of that, and I will never step foot in YOUR house again. But, I will be buying Number Four from you. Cash. That is your payment, more than triple the house's worth. Oh, and you will give me a ride to the Leaky Cauldron. Deal?"

Vernon was salivating at the thought of the money. Sure, he would lose the income, but he was getting a promotion soon anyway, that would more than make up for it. "Deal." The two shook hands and left the Station.

Harry was dropped off to the Leaky Cauldron in late evening, a room had apparently been set up for him until Friday. He, with the guidance of Tom, found his room and went to settle in. On his pillow he found a note from Dumbledore, just as Hedwig landed on the windowsill.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Good news. You and a few other students, who have agreed to the transfer, were accepted by the Goblins. They, despite being apprehensive about this many, accepted you all with a bit of a payoff._

 _This is a big step to building an alliance with them in the War, though I do not know how any of their processes work. I wish for you to be careful. Plans changed slightly, instead of meeting your classmates at the Leaky, I have instructed everyone to meet at the Bank itself._

 _Be careful and stay in touch,_

 _Albus_


	2. Chapter 2

The days dragged on for Harry. He wrote his friends. Then decided to wander the Alley. With his new-found freedom from the 'Family-That-Ruins-Everything-Potter-Has' Harry decided to get a new Wardrobe of muggle clothing, including a few sets of workout clothes just in case. He stopped at Flourish and Blotts, picking up rare and downright expensive books, that he had to order in advance, which would arrive Friday by open. After his few purchases, though expensive, he returned to the Leaky to wait the rest of the week.

Friday morning was slow to arrive, but like all mornings it did arrive eventually. Harry sat up in his bed from the Hospital Wing, it was so much more comfortable than the one in the room and went to the bath. Freshly cleaned and dressed in his new jeans and a Star Wars T-shirt, the boy left, leaving his key on the bar. In his gallop towards Gringotts he stopped at Flourish and Blotts to pick up his books. He was about to continue down the Alley when he stopped short in front of Ollivander's. Slowly, he pushed the door open and entered the shop.

"Mr. Potter. Come to get a new Wand? I doubt that very much, something far more is in store for this young man. How can I help you?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when the old man appeared behind him, its like he waits for people for just that purpose. "Actually, Sir. I came to apologize for destroying the Wand you worked so hard on."

Ollivander outright laughed at the boy. "I knew what you would do with it when I sold it to you. Even then I could tell that the Darkness within it would disturb you. I am just glad you did it far earlier than expected, else the attachment could have been catastrophic to your Magic. The Wand itself was looking for someone to do that to it. Phoenixes are not compatible with Dark Magic, it disrupts their very existence. Now, move on. You have places to be." The old man ushered the boy out the door.

Harry glanced back at the shop, slightly confused by the man, before shrugging and finishing his trek to the Bank. Harry entered the grand marble building and saw, for the first time, the place completely empty. It was about six in the morning and it seemed that the only being, outside the guards, was a well-dressed, tall Goblin, who seemed to growl slightly when he saw the boy.

"Mr. Potter. A pleasure. My name is Changeclaw. I have the distinct… pleasure, of being the welcome party as it were. Since you are here, let me take you to the cart that will deliver you to the school, so you can get settled." The being, without waiting for a response, walked toward a long hallway.

Harry followed silently down the gold inlayed corridor. The twists and turns confusing the boy after a while. Finally, the hall ended with a large silver door that would give the Great Entry Doors of Hogwarts a run for their money. As the two approached, the doors swung open revealing a rather tall Elvin creature.

"Mr. Potter, I am Avous a High-Elf, sadly one of the last. I am Headmistress here at Gringotts. I am pleased to meet you and welcome you to our school." The tall being dipped into an intricate bow, her long hair pooling on the floor as she did. When she was back to full height she looked to the Goblin who escorted Harry. "The rest should be arriving soon. Please, welcome them and give them a tour. I will walk with Mr. Potter." The Goblin nodded and left. "Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please, it is far easier and it's the least I can offer for your assistance in my education."

"Harry then. Harry, here at Gringotts we set very high standards for education. Though we have never let anyone outside of Goblins and High-Elves in this Academy. This year, Dumbledore, to whom we owe many favors, begged us to let in a few students. Of course, you know we obliged. However, we will not go easy on you and you will learn the same way the rest of our students do, but with mild differences. You will be learning material starting in what would be Hogwarts' fifth year, however for our students it is their third, and without the use of a magical focus as you have not earned the privilege according to our bi-laws. This of course puts you at a major disadvantage, with this being the case, we will do something a little strange with you and your classmates. You will be separated, not because you are not one of us, the Muggle World is good at that, we are accepting of all who make it into our school, but because of your disadvantages. You will be relearning the first four years of material this summer, hopefully, you will have earned the right to your focus by the end, and the true schooling can begin. If all goes well, we could see a number more transfers to our school from schools around the globe.

"You are the head of your year. It will be your responsibility to bring together each of your classmates and keep them I check. It is not that we do not trust humans, but this is new territory for us and your family tends to lead others without warning. The students arriving with you will be far outside what is comfortable for them when we get started. This is to be expected. They have the option to leave here, you do not. Sadly, this puts us at an impasse that will be far heavier a weight on you than anyone else. You will report to me once a month on the status of your classmates, from there I can guide you to the best thing to do. Can we strike a deal on that Harry?"

Harry stopped in front of the delicately carved wooden doors which seemed to hold a dorm area of sorts and nodded. "Is this ours?"

"Yes."

"Boys or girls?"

"Both. We do not feel it appropriate to separate our students by genders. We feel it breeds a far deeper understanding of each other when all are together. Of course, privacy curtains can be summoned, after you have your focus."

Harry stood, a thinking look on his face. He did not know who, or even how many classmates he would have, but it would definitely be an adjustment. "Then we will abide by your decision." Harry opened the door and pulled his trunk in, laying it at the foot of the bed closest to the door. "Shall I wait for the others here or…?"

"To our Great Hall."

Harry sighed as he followed the twists and turns of the cave systems to the Hall. When he entered he noticed few students were up this early, most to tired to notice him. The Hall was set up much like the Hogwarts Great Hall, however there seemed to be no House system in place. Avous pointed to a table off to one side. "We set it apart to allow you all to get used to the customs here before joining others, as well as allowing you space to study and catch up to students here. The school here goes all year round, students have far more impact on their own schedule than anything else. Most of our classes are voluntary outside of the basic four, Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, and History. Everything else is voluntary and separated by class year and lesson number. We have plenty of opportunity to allow you to take every class when you want to. Most of these students are coming in from the Enchanting Class. Food here is available on request, meaning if your Class doesn't line up with a meal, eat when you want. Very few meals are mandatory and will never have a Class at that time. The Calendar in your Dorm will give you the day, time, year, and class number every day for what is available after you get a focus."

Harry was slowly absorbing the knowledge laid before him as he listened to the Headmistress, who proceeded to sit next to him at the table reserved for their new guest students. Harry and the Headmistress talked for some time about several things, waiting for the other students to arrive. Finally the door swung open and revealed to Harry his new classmates.

Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Gabrielle Delacour, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Changeclaw entered the room. Harry was not expecting this many students. To have been allowed into the Academy. "Welcome students. What a pleasure it is to meet you all." Avous stood and greeted them all by name and with a handshake and a slight bow. "I must apologize to each of you but would you please pull out your Wands?" Each student did as was asked, eyebrows slightly raised. "Good, you all know how to follow instructions, something very needed in this environment. Now, would you each take your Wand and snap it in half for me?" The students eyes popped out of their heads before Harry stood up and walked to Luna, the person he knew least and spoke to her.

"Luna Lovegood, right?" the girl nodded, shyly. "I am Harry Potter, but you likely knew that already. The school here is going to be different than the one we've all known and loved, but if we want to learn what they have to teach, we have to be willing to follow their rules. We cannot have our foci here as we have, in their eyes not earned them. I do not know the process for it but I am sure we can learn if we are willing to give up what we have in the process. I know it is going to be hard, however, as alive as your Wand is, it is not connected to you in wholeness. If you really want to learn here, I need you to trust me and do as Headmistress Avous asks. Can you do that?"

The blonde girl started at Harry for nearly thirty seconds, her distant eyes slowly focusing on him, then further almost like she was looking at his soul. Then she cocked her head slightly to the side and snapped the Wand. The rest of the teens looked shocked as the girl put her faith whole-heartedly into a boy she never met in person. Enough so for her to take the one thing that kept her magic flowing at will and breaking it. Everyone else looked in their own hands at their Wands. Each one slowly coming to terms with the thoughts behind the command. One by one each snapped their Wands and handed the pieces over to the Headmistress.

"Thank you, Harry, and each of you. Now, I am assuming you've all eaten before coming here today?" The children nodded. "Good, then let us begin your first day. Follow me." Avous led them to a door seeming to be made from stone. "This is the Beginner's Room. Here, you will learn until you are ready for your focus. You will have breaks to eat every 6 hours and you will have 5 hours to sleep at night. The process is horrible but, is designed around what we know of Wizards. Goblins have it far worse, so you should be fine. Shackleblade is a wonderous Professor in this department and will be working with each of you. Luckily, we don't accept new students often in the Summer months, so you should have him all to yourselves. Have fun, I will see each of you tomorrow." And with that Avous left the children at the door to their first Goblin class.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry saw the average height Goblin sitting at his desk, the rest of the room empty. The look on his face was confused and slightly shocked. "We are going to do what?"

"Mine. All students must mine. The reasons behind it will come through the lessons. After that, who knows what you'll be capable of. Actually, most of our students leave the Academy after that portion of their learning as it serves to give insight into yourself.

"What does mining have to do with Magic?" Hermione spoke up, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Nothing if you don't have the right person teaching you. Now, each of you grab a pickaxe and follow me." The creature got up and opened the door that appeared behind his desk, leading to a deep series of tunnels. "These are the mines. This central Chamber is a Meditation Chamber, you'll find several more down each tunnel. These will help you decide where to dig. Set your picks in the rack and sit cross legged on the floor." Once everyone was situated he continued. "Now, learn to listen to your Magic. It is a force within your veins and in your heart. Think of what you feel when you cast a spell. Think of the rush that flows through you. That is the sensation you want to follow. All the way to its source. You see, each of us has a Magical Core within us but, until you learn to feel it you cannot truly use it."

The group sat in silence, trying to do as they were told. "Ugh, I don't feel anything." Neville sounded frustrated as he spoke up, gathering murmurs of agreement from most of the group.

"It seems only one of you is making a true effort." The Goblin spoke as he pointed to Ginny, still searching herself with her eyes closed. Suddenly, a small burst of purple magic flowed from the girl, spreading through the Chamber and down the paths.

The girl's eyes burst open as she gasped. "What was that?"

"That was you progressing to the next Chamber. Take your pick, follow your magic and I will be along shortly to guide you."

The small red-head nodded and did as she was told, taking off in the third tunnel from the left.

"The rest of you have seen what she has accomplished. It is possible if you have something to learn. And since no one knows everything I think each of you has that. Back to position, keep searching. If you find what you seek move to the next Chamber that calls you." He turned and moved down the hall after Ginny. He found the girl back in position meditating, her magic pulsating but not finding what she was looking for. "So, you have found the problem with this Chamber already."

"I cannot tell where my magic wants me to go."

"Exactly. This room is designed to hold your Magic in it until you preform a specific task. This is the Room of Healing. This choice shows that your Magic call out to the branch of Healing magic." The Goblin released a pig from the corner, its hide sliced along one side. "Before you ask, no it wasn't us that did it. We simply collect injured animals when we have new Students coming through. Of course, if none come here, then we heal them ourselves and return them to the Muggles. Your Magic will guide you."

Ginny nodded and stepped toward the injured creature. Slowly, she ran her hands over the pig being very careful at its wound. She could feel its pain through her Magic. "This cut is infected. Even if I heal him he will die. I don't know the proper magic to fix that."

"And your Magic isn't giving you a hint? Not too surprising. Then there is only one thing to do." The Goblin led the girl to a cabinet on one of the walls of the room. Opening it revealed several dozen blades and blunt weaponry.

"You want me to kill it? I thought the purpose of this was to save the pig."

"The exercise is to end the pig's suffering. If Magic is not the answer and the Muggles couldn't do it, then there is but one option left to us. With your magic being tuned to the Healing Arts first, if there was a way magic could save him you would know."

Ginny hung her head, shammed slightly by her lack of ability to save the pig. "There is nothing else I can do if I want to move forward?" The Goblin shook his head, it hung slightly. Even if the Goblins were Warriors, killing a defenseless beast was not their way outside of circumstances like this. The creature moved for the girl to make her choice. Ginny looked over the selection. She wanted this to be as quick as possible, so she chose the large hunting knife, minimizing her risk of missing the creature's heart. Slowly, she walked over to the creature, petting it and calming the creature. She pressed the blade between its ribs and shed a tear as she thrust the blade up, killing the pig and causing the tears to flow freely. "I am so sorry."

As the blood hit the floor the runes on the walls lit up and the Wards around the room disappeared for Ginny. She felt her magic reach out and stretch to a small crack in the wall of one of the tunnels. "By the look on your face I can see that your magic is directing you. Take your pick and get what is yours. Collect everything." The Goblin handed her a large metal bucket, turned and went back to the main chamber.

At the main chamber only Neville was left, the others haven gone their own ways.

"Mr. Longbottom. You are still here?"

Neville opened his eyes and sighed angrily. "I can't feel my magic like everyone else can."

The Goblin sat in front of the boy. "I feel there is a reason for that. Was your Wand really yours?"

"It was my father's. My Gran forced me to use it, to respect my father."

"That must be the problem. You see, foci, like your father's Wand, choose who they listen to. When you use a Wand you do not own it will fight your Magic, warping its feeling through your body. That is why we do not allow our first-year students to use them. We prefer you to have an unchanged sense of your Magic. Meditate with me, allow my magic to guide yours. This should allow you to feel your Magic unfettered."

While the two sat in silence meditating, Ginny was hard at work. She swung her pick at the hard rock in front of her. Slowly, the girl dug through the wall, her Magic driving and sustaining her progress. She could feel something in the wall that was connected to her in some strange way. As the girl dug she found gems and what seemed to be ores of different metals, each of these she through in the bucket next to her.

Hermione found herself in a darkened cavern, the ceiling disappearing above her. She felt compelled to this cavern by her magic. It had been she who left the main room second, minutes after their newest Professor left to go help Ginny. The girl had a strange feeling in this room, both good and bad. Her Magic called to it, but her mind pushed her to leave it.

"Ah, Miss Granger, interesting to see you here."

The voice that called out to her was one she knew but couldn't place. She looked around for the source but saw no one in the room with her.

"Tsk, tsk, young Miss. You should know you can't catch sight of your worst enemy before it's too late." A slight burst of wind followed the words.

Hermione's head started rushing. _'Who's my biggest enemy? Voldemort? Malfoy? If I can place the voice I can figure it out.'_ "Who are you really?"

"Geez 'mione, forget me already? That hurts, right here." A burst of energy shot through the girl's chest as an older red-haired boy appeared in front of her, his hand stretched into her chest where her heart would be. "Can't believe you and almighty Harrold would leave me alone in a school filled to the brim with Snakes. It was a shame to see Harry go, but you 'Mione? You were supposed to be mine. I could have gotten by without that scar-faced jerk you call your best friend. But, without you, who knows where I'll end up."

The man ripped his arm back, causing Hermione to hit her knees as it felt like he had pulled her heart right from her chest. She felt the pain as he started squeezing the still pumping heart he held in his hand. Hermione started shaking her head back and forth. It wasn't possible. She had done research both Muggle and Magical and knew, without a doubt, that it was not possible for a heart to beat outside of a person's chest, and definitely not for them to feel it. "No," she said, slowly rising to her feet. "That belongs to me, as do my friends. I have full faith in Ronald Weasley, who, even as dull as he is, would never attack me. My heart is my own. So too are my choices."

The man in front of her looked shocked at her strength and slowly faded into an obscure mist in front of her. Hermione sighed heavily. "I see you have chosen Illusion Magics as your first pull. Strange, though obviously by this rooms very existence, not unheard of. I am, however, surprised to see that you beat the illusion without help, most people succumb to it the first time. Not to worry though, the Wards here prevent death via Magic." In front of Hermione, next to her dropped Pickaxe, appeared a bucket. "Follow your Magic as you mine. You'll know when your day is done." The Goblin, who was their Professor of sorts, simply left, not leaving Hermione time to question him. Sighing deeply, she bent over and picked the bucket up before heading to a small dip in the otherwise flat floor and started digging.

Luna sat in a brightly colored room. The colors of the rainbow danced around her, giving wonderful hues to her skin as they crossed her face. As odd as the girl was, she knew what this room wanted, something she knew only time could give it. So, silently she sat, eyes closed, concentrating on the task presented by the strange Magics of the room. No one would fault a thirteen-year-old Witch if she decided this all wasn't worth it in the end and left the barely carved block in the middle of the room. Luna Lovegood though was no quitter. She had promised herself and her father that she would find a way to make this work for the young Mr. Potter. He needed her, but she had yet to figure out why.

As the girl sat, Shackleblade leaned in the entrance, watching with interest as her Magic used the stones around her to roughly carve scheme after twisted scheme of Runes into the boulder in front of her. Less than a quarter done with the carvings, the being decided to move on to the next teen.

Gabrielle danced through the fires of what most would consider Hell in Earth, as would she if she wasn't a quarter Veela. It was that fact that lent her Magic to the Pyro branch of Magic in particular. Oddly, other than Neville, she was the last to leave the room. Her Magic danced its way across every person in the room, dividing her attention between all of them and keeping her from following it to a source. Once Neville was the only other person there she could tell what guided her to him and what did not. Luckily, for the girl, she had not yet started school in France and would have been a first year at the end of the summer, meaning she didn't have a Wand to disconnect from. The other end was, outside of her Veela Magic, which was very different from her Witch Magic, she had no idea how to communicate with the Magic.

The young girl was under-developed for her age, making it easy to move around each spout of fire that burst from the walls. This was also part of her Veela heritage, or so she had been told, though a few things may have added to that. Once or twice the girl got singed by the fire, burning parts of her clothes, up her arms and legs and once across her stomach. She began to feel the warmth of the Magic as it touched her skin. For nearly twenty minutes the dance continued before she knew what she needed to do. She stopped. Directly in the path of the next burst of flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Susan Bones. Niece to the most powerful Witch alive in the current age. Heiress to the Bones fortune and titles. Best Witch in all of Hufflepuffs history. All of this and the girl entered a room as big as Hogwarts if every wall and door were torn out, leaving just the outer structure in place. A room of nothing. No light, no dark, just endless void. She turned around, believing herself to have made a mistake, or a wrong turn, only finding a wall behind her. She started breathing quickly, feeling trapped in a space far too big for its own good. She breathed in deep, slowly drawing on the small amounts of preparation her Aunt had drilled into her and the only Wandless spell she ever knew, she pressed her small hand to the wall and whispered _"Ћiveli kosti kuжe." (Long Live House Bones)_ This carved the Bones Family Crest into the hard stone. She walked around the cavern, searching for an exit point.

Taking nearly an hour to return to the starting symbol. She found nothing. No exit or entrance. Confused, the girl sat down and spread her newly found Magic through the room, hoping for a hidden entrance. As her Magic travelled and came back to her she felt both where her Crest was and, on several parts of the rounded walls, there did seem to be entrances or exits, though all were hidden and none truly called to her. After thinking for some time, the young teen decided to walk the room again, marking each doorway with her Crest, planting a second next to the original to distinguish the place she entered from. Once her second trip around the room was completed, the girl once again reached her Magic through the room. This time, she felt no entrances or exits, almost as though they had all disappeared once again.

Harry had entered a room filled with tools and weapons. Each wall was lined with many different items hanging from many differed hooks, however, under the tables beneath each section of tools and weapons sat what looked like ingots of metals, casting molds, strange crystals, woods, jars, cauldrons, and many more objects one would nearly never see in a room together. In the center of it all sat a furnace, an anvil and a variety of tools that seemed to be used for etching, carving, whittling, and other sensitive tasks.

"Well, it seems we have a Craftsman here in the group of humans. To be completely honest, with all the time I spent with Mr. Longbottom, I figured he would have to be sent here to make something to guide his Magic out of him. Though, he did eventually find his path, poor boy." The Goblin crept up behind Harry, making him jump to the roof. "Welcome, Harry, to the Craft Room. The only one here at the Academy to be exact. We have everything here. Big, small, all sorts. I heard of your feats at school, and I figured you would be a Defense Wizard through and through, though it seems that none in your group are expressly against Dark Magic, sadly one has a deep affinity for it, though through one other type of horrid Magic, so far anyway."

The Goblin grabbed one of the crafting stools and sat on it. "It seems we have time before another student requires attention. I was told this little party is just the beginning for you Mr. Potter. You are to lead them while they are here, correct?" At Harry's nod he continued. "It stands to reason then that you need to be informed about your followers. You see, in this Mine, I hear all thoughts, see all outcomes. Everything here is designed to test you, not me. The Collection Process is long and hard, often seeing students fail to complete it. You, as the leader, get a privilege few do, one per year of students. You get to know what everything is truly about. It is up to you to share or with hold this from your followers, but remember this and this alone, what has been shared cannot be unshared, the process of everything is influenced by the extent of knowledge within the person, not that of the group.

"That being said, the Collection Process is a very detailed rhythm of Magic. It tells us what each member is strongest in and what they lack most in. Your own Magic will guide you through these material rich tunnels and lead you to the pieces and parts for your personal ultimate Focus. Something that magnifies both the good and the bad exponentially. After each member has collected as deep as they choose, or as deep as their Magic is, it is up to the Craftsman of the group, often one of the lackluster, though not with you, I can see that, to take these pieces and use his or her Magic on each person to draw out, plan, and craft their ultimate Focus. One mistake can truly ruin a life.

"Now that the basics are covered, I shall give you insight into your fellow students. First discovered was Miss Weasley. She has an affinity for Blood Rituals. While this is not inherently dark, as we do use these at the bank often, her Magic called forth a sacrifice in the form of an animal, not a sacrifice of her own free will. This leads often to Dark Magic, though not always. The good thing is that this means her mind will not bend to the call of the Dark Magic branches, but it also means that as she learns she will choose more and more to use those Magics against her enemies instead of Defensive Magics. I told her, for her current sanity, that is was healing magic, which has been known to draw from Blood Rituals, but upon leaving the caverns I will have to tell her the truth. Next up is Miss Granger. She has an affinity for Illusion Magic, making her a dangerous enemy but a wonderous ally. She seems to be able to craft perfect illusions without the need for a Focus, though she has yet to discover that the Magic used to create what was visible was her own.

"Following is Luna Lovegood. She is by far the most sophisticated Warder I have seen come through these Halls. The amount of Rune Stone she was carving and using rock," the Goblin sounded impressed by the young girl. "She will be a perfectionist. The young Miss Delacour, she is a firebird if I ever saw one, not surprising with her heritage, however, a skill one should keep under close watch if you don't want to end up on the burning end. The Bones family Heiress is a whole new type of Magic. She is currently in a loop of sorts. She will have to find the exit soon or I fear she will start delving into insanity. Though that is the best one can truly hope for from a ChronoWitch. She has the ability to make small loops in time. Approximately five minutes. Where the loop simply replays. Her Magic created the Loop she is in now, one where she cannot leave until she finds the exit suited for her and has a thirty second period to get through the doorway while it is open.

"Finally, we get to Longbottom. He is a very… Intriguing boy. He seems to have an affinity for Battle Magic. Linked mostly to Light Magics but riding very close to the border. He even found his way to the Blade Room, his fighting style was amazing, even if he's never held a blade. That sums up the crew you have, minus you. You are going to be quite the enigma if this choice is a sign from your Magic."

The Goblin stood and guided Harry over to a bench, telling the boy to stand in front of him and channel his Magic through the heart of the old Goblin while holding the charcoal in his hand and sitting at a fine desk near the bench. As Harry did this, his eyes completely closed, he could feel the movement of his hand though had no idea what it was doing. The boy had never been good at art and truly hated the subject as it hurt his fingers in nearly all of the places they had been broken. There was no pain, only a burning desire to continue the creation he was making on that thin piece of parchment.

It took nearly three hours of concentration to finish his creation, complete with measurements and design features to incorporate many things Harry had never seen, though the instructions were very thorough in how to accomplish the design. Harry was shocked by his skill. But even more so when Shackleblade reached for his hip and pulled an exact version of the short twin blades that Harry drew.

The blades were silver with a ruby and sapphire on either one's hilt, complimenting each other. Inlayed in the sides were words Harry had never heard or seen. The bladed portion of them was coated in titanium that seemed to be enchanted, likely, according to Harry's drawing, to never dull and use poison last dripped on the stone to coat the blade. Simple, yet amazingly elegant, these were true swords of death should anyone cross the Goblin Nation, they had proven themselves many times in battle.

"A true Craftsman indeed Mr. Potter." And with that final word, a bucket appeared in the spot the Goblin had been sitting shortly before he vanished into thin air, a note on top.

 _Harry,_

 _We are all waiting for you, find your piece and the spell can be lifted. Everyone here is hungry._

 _P.S. WE ARE RONALD TYPE HUNGRY, and none of us is Ron._

 _Please Hurry,_

Ginny

All Harry could do was chuckle and move forward with his pick and bucket.


End file.
